HELP!
by dr100
Summary: Sarah Jane and Luke are taken hostage, leaving Clyde and Rani, and Gita and Haresh to hatch a plan in getting them back, only where do they start looking? Who are they looking for? Will UNIT have to get involved, and if so, what will be the consequences?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

The Sarah Jane Adventures:

- HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Kidnapped

* * *

"This is a recorded message, and I am leaving you this as a token of my honesty. You do not know us, but we have kept tabs on you, Ms Smith. You and your son are to be arrested on Christmas Eve, and by Christmas Day, you might all be dead and buried. We are known as the Black Guardians, and there, you have our identity! Report us to the authorities, but they won't know who we are, for you see…we are above the government, and higher in authority than the Torchwood Institute. We are not known to the British Public, and as long as man goes on, our identity will remain hidden. Thank you for your time!"

The door bell rang, and Luke ran to get there before his mum. He was doing her a favour in any case. She was too busy in the kitchen, to meet those standing on the porch. As for Clyde and Rani, both were half asleep in the living room, so it was up to Luke to do them all a favour. After all, he only half expected it to be Rani's mum or dad, asking Rani to head off home for supper.

Luke took the latch off the door, and was bashed on the head by armed men, falling to the ground, hitting his head on the wall, as his head wobbled side ways. Just as he felt the throbbing pain at the back of his head, his eyes shut tight. He had fallen unconscious.

Sarah Jane had asked Luke to inform her of who was at the door. He had not answered. She popped her head around the corner, and saw her son being carried through the front door by three armed men.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?" she yelled, hurrying towards them, and reaching for her sonic lipstick, jammed in the back of her trouser pocket, when an armed soldier she had not met eyes with, bashed her over the head as well, sending her crashing to the wooden floorboards.

One of the armed men saw Sarah Jane lying at one of his soldier's feet.

"Is this Ms Smith?" he asked the soldier, raising his voice.

"It is," replied the other soldier, reaching for her sonic lipstick, located sticking out of her pocket.

He snapped it in two, and it crunched in half. He then threw it aside, and bent down to where Sarah Jane lay.

"Good man, I'll get some men to help you remove the body!" said the soldier in charge.

He swaggered off, out of the front door, passing two other soldiers who then helped the last soldier left in the house, heaving Sarah Jane up into the air, and carried her outside, into the back of a shady black van, parked badly on the street kerb.

Then, the soldier in charge of the three others shut Sarah Jane's door after her, and made his way down to the back van. He got in, and revved the engine. His men were in the back, with the two 'Smiths'. Then, the van drove off, and Gita had seen everything, whilst looking out of her living room window.

She watched as the van sped down the street, swerving down the clear road without a care in the world. Once she had seen it disappear, she crept out of the living room, and unlocked her front door. She made sure the surroundings were clear, before crossing the road, and knocking on Sarah Jane's front door. She didn't receive an answer.

She crept around the outside of the house, making for her living room window. She peered in, and at once, she saw her daughter, snuggled up next to her friend from school, Clyde Langer.

She knocked on the window, lightly at first, but then realised she was getting nowhere. She then decided to bang on the window with the brunt of her fist. That worked, and Rani woke up in seconds. She saw her mum, but not as quickly as Clyde did. He jumped off the couch, and made his way over to the window. It was obvious that Gita wanted in, and so Clyde mimed to her that he'd let her in via the front door.

Gita crept back around to the front of the building, and Clyde had it open before she got there.

"Have you been asleep the whole time?" she asked him, desperately.

Clyde nodded, rubbing his eyes. He was still tired out, after his last encounter with the Slitheen.

"We were all just taking a breather, Miss Chandra," said Clyde, as he let her in, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you have any idea what's been going on whilst you and Rani have been fast asleep?" asked Gita, sounding terribly urgent.

"No, but whatever's been going on, I'm sure Sarah Jane would know about it?" he replied, looking around, trying to see if he could find her for Gita, who now had her arms folded and looked a little serious.

"You won't find Sarah, Clyde. She's been taken by some pretty hefty looking men, with guns!" she stammered.

Rani met her mum in the hall, talking to Clyde. She too looked very tired out.

"Are you alright mum? She asked Gita.

Gita shook her head.

"What's up," she asked her.

"Sarah Jane and Luke have been kidnapped!" said Clyde, in the most serious tone and voice he could conjure up.

* * *

Chapter Two:** Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Clueless

The Sarah Jane Adventures

HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Clueless

* * *

"How do you know that mum?" asked Rani, with her hands now firmly on her hips, and wide awake.

"I was watching through the living room window. I saw the van arrive, and thought it might have been the gas man, here to check the metre, but then after a while, I became a little curious, as there were men carrying guns, jumping out the back of the van."

Gita was panicking, clearly upset about what had happened. She didn't understand why anyone would want to kidnap Sarah Jane and her son Luke. They were two average people, and in her eyes, were like anybody else.

"Well, men with guns would send my curiosity spiralling out of control," replied Clyde, sarcastically.

"Clyde, there's no time for this; we've got to work out where Sarah Jane and Luke have been taken, and by whom," added Rani.

"Haresh will soon be home, and when he gets back, we'll draw up a strategy plan. You know what he told me? That he'd fallen asleep in the school assembly hall!"

Gita shook her head, and waved to her daughter and Clyde, before she turned on her heels, towards the door.

"Oh…did he?" replied Clyde and Rani, a little embarrassed.

Gita let herself out, and left Clyde and Rani standing in Sarah Jane's hall way.

"So, you never thought to wake me?" asked Rani.

Clyde grinned, and then thought back to Gita whom he had seen looking in at them both through Sarah Jane's windows. That soon wiped the smile off his face, and when he turned to look at Rani, she wasn't smiling. He tried to wiggle his way out of the situation, but it just sounded like he was making excuses.

"You were fast asleep, and well…I was a little jumpy myself. I saw your mother giving me 'the look'."

"Well, I'm not surprised, you tend to stutter on occasion, and that probably makes her think you're hiding something…"

"Well, you can tell her from me that I'm not. I was just a little, well…you know?"

"No, but if you'd care to tell me, I might be able to pass it on to mum?"

"Just forget it, and let's concentrate on the situation at hand."

Clyde wiped his brow with a tissue he found in his trouser pocket. He patted the tissue gently on his forehead, thanking his lucky stars that Rani didn't continue to pester him, and he tucked it away again.

"Yes, I agree," said Rani, in response to Clyde's passionate feelings, in wanting to track down Sarah Jane and Luke.

"So, where do we start?" asked Clyde, and Rani just shook her head, looking at Clyde, and smiling away, almost laughing at him. That was what she liked about Clyde. He was all 'go, go, go', and always on the move, but half of the time, he didn't know what it was he was doing, and it required her skill, as an investigator, a journalist, to assist him, or for him to assist her, or in helping each other solve the mystery to where Sarah Jane and Luke had been taken.

"I'm not too sure, perhaps we could consult K9?" replied Rani.

It seemed that she didn't quite know what to do either, but asking K9 was as good as any plan, and K9 was sure to pick up some clue.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, come on, let's go and call on his help!" replied Clyde, taking off, up the stairs, to the attic.

"K9?" called Rani, entering the attic, and searching for her robotic friend.

"Mistress?" hollered K9, from a groove beneath Mr Smith.

"What are you doing down there, friend?" asked Clyde, bending down to see what K9 was doing under Mr Smith.

"I am just downloading the latest pod cast, Master Clyde. I have been tuning into TMI."

Rani bent down next to Clyde, and grinned.

"I never knew that robots much cared for television?" she asked.

"But robots display the same emotions as humans, or to put it another way, only highly intelligent robots can experience the emotions humans display. That includes myself, but not Mr Smith who is nothing more than a machine."

Clyde and Rani were left chuckling, whilst looking down at the tin dog. K9 often amused himself too.

"Now, what may I do for you?" asked K9.

"Right, down to the 'nitty gritty', Sarah Jane and Luke have been kidnapped!" said Clyde, turning to Rani who was now stroking K9, and treating him as if he really was an animal.

"I will scan for traces left by those who have taken my Mistress!" replied K9.

Suddenly, his metal ears began to twitch, and spin in different directions. Then, his tail began to wag, and then he paused and looked up at Clyde and Rani.

"I have not found any traces left by those who have taken Master Luke, and Mistress Sarah Jane Smith."

Clyde and Rani were left without knowing what action to take next.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Clues

The Sarah Jane Adventures

HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Clues

* * *

Then Clyde got up, having heard the telephone downstairs. Rani had heard it ringing, but knew it was Sarah Jane's house phone. Usually, she and Clyde had to ask for Sarah Jane's strict permission, when wanting to use the house phone, but she wasn't around. Clyde wondered whether it could be her and Luke, ringing to inform them of where they were, but it was unlikely.

"Still," thought Clyde, and with Sarah Jane and Luke in mind, he ran towards the door, followed by Rani, who was keen on finding out who was on the other end of the telephone herself.

Clyde appeared beside the table the telephone was resting on. He grabbed it off the hook, and answered in his usual teenage slang.

"Who's this?" he shouted.

Clyde wasn't in it for introductions. In fact, he didn't do introductions, unless he really had to. At the present moment, he and Rani were desperate to find Sarah Jane and Luke, and whoever was calling them up obviously had Sarah Jane's number, and whoever was on the other end of the line, clearly didn't know how to use a telephone, by the sounds they were making.

Huffing and puffing, the man could hear a youngsters voice, whilst at the same time was busy revving the engine of his car.

"Who is this?" asked Clyde, for the second time, getting pretty annoyed at not getting a response.

"Is this Clyde?" asked the voice.

Clyde fell silent, and then the phone was given to Rani, who then asked – "How do you know his name?"

"Rani?" asked the voice, again, recognising Rani's voice.

"Yes, Rani Chandra speaking, now who is this?" she yelled down the phone.

"Rani…this is your father, I'm on my around!"

The phone line went dead, and Rani plunged it back down onto the table.

"It was dad!" she told Clyde.

"What's up with him?" asked Clyde, starring back at Rani, looking slightly disturbed.

"Mum did say he'd fallen asleep in the Sports gym, and we both know that he wasn't kidding, so I guess he just felt a bit silly?"

They both broke into a fit of laughter, and then a loud voice could be heard coming from the phone. Rani turned to pick it up, but Clyde warned her not to.

But Rani ignored him, and held up for them both to hear what the male voice was saying.

"This message was recorded for Sarah Jane and Luke to take notice of, but they obviously didn't get the message. Luke was telling me the other day at school about how the answer phone has been playing up of late!"

Clyde listened to what the message had to say. Then, he picked up on who was behind the kidnapping of Sarah Jane and Luke.

"The Black Guardians?" he said, turning to Rani for some kind of explanation.

"I've never heard of them before!" she told him.

"Same here," he added.

"But now we know who's holding Sarah Jane and Luke captive!"

Clyde nodded, and then heard the message finish.

"It's a pity that the last couple of sentences informed us that we will never be able to catch them, for as long as man goes on living!" he said, chuckling alongside Rani.

Then, there was a knock at the door, and Rani was hesitant whether Clyde ought to open the front door.

"It could be the Black Guardians!" she told him.

Clyde shook his head. He very much doubted that. He pressed the handle down, and the door squeaked open, revealing…

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Any hope left?

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Any hope left?

* * *

The door creaked open, revealing Mr Chandra who was standing awkwardly on the porch of Sarah Jane's front door.

Clyde frowned, hoping it had of been someone else, and was barged out of the way by Rani, who ran up to hug her dad.

"Rani, your mother called me to tell me about Sarah Jane and her son Luke, and how they've been kidnapped."

Haresh was so tired. Why he had fallen asleep in the assembly hall was anyone's guess. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but he knew it was far too early, and what with hearing about Sarah Jane and her son, that too put some stress onto him. He saw the worry in his daughter's eyes.

"Yeah, I don't understand why anyone would want to kidnap Sarah Jane and Luke," added Clyde, whose comment hadn't passed through Haresh's ears.

"Did mum tell you about the men with the guns, and how they were wearing military uniforms?" asked Rani.

Haresh nodded.

"Yeah, your mother just filled me on all the gossip, whilst I drove here," he replied.

Clyde tried to make himself heard, dragging Rani to his side, and then meeting Mr Chandra's eyes, he told him about the information he and Rani had come across.

"The people that took Sarah Jane and Luke, are known as the Black Guardians," said Clyde, his voice like a beat box in Mr Chandra's head.

"Oh, and how do you know that Clyde?" asked Haresh, taking the role of the head teacher, as was how he came across being so strict.

"They left a voice message on Sarah Jane's answer machine," murmured Rani, embarrassed to prove her father that he was wrong about Clyde.

"I see," he said, turning to his daughter. His hands flew into his pockets, and he slouched a little, as if he was upset about how he had misjudged Clyde's 'efforts'.

"May I see this recording?" he asked, eventually.

Clyde took over from Rani, leading Mr Chandra to where the telephone was, and Haresh was followed into the living room by Rani. She and Clyde stood surrounding him, waiting for his verdict.

"I see," was all he managed to say afterwards, putting the phone down on the table Clyde had found it on.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Rani, starring up at her father with glistening eyes.

"I think…we're in trouble," he blurted out.

"How do you mean?" asked Clyde.

"Well, they said we won't be able to find them, because in our eyes, in the eyes of every other human being, they're non existent."

Haresh sounded like he was giving up. Clyde and Rani thought he was giving in. What if they couldn't get to where Sarah Jane and Luke were? What if there was no hope left?

"So where do we go with this evidence?" asked Haresh.

"You're asking us?" asked Clyde.

"Well, I don't know what to do, and where to start looking. If they can say to us that we won't be able to find them, the police aren't going to know either, so I'm just not sure."

Rani and Clyde were left starring blankly at him, whilst his eyes were slowly closing, and they were suddenly made aware of how tired they were, when they closed altogether.

"I'm going to go and say hello to your mother Rani, but make sure you and Clyde are careful whatever you choose to do, and make sure you lock the door if you decide to go out."

Haresh turned to leave, even departing before he had even kissed his daughter goodbye. Rani knew she'd see him after, so it didn't make a difference.

As Haresh stood on the street kerb, looking right and then left, to see if there was any traffic coming, he found that there wasn't, and then just before he reached the other side, he paused in the middle of the road, realising the unreal.

From out of the blue appeared a black van, sailing from out of what seemed to be some sort of portal. It screeched to a halt in front of Haresh, and before he had the opportunity to back away, he was being grabbed hold off, and pushed into the back of the van.

Rani and Clyde had heard the commotion outside, and had ran to the door, to see what was going on, when suddenly, a white light sealed the portal, and forced both of them to shield their eyes. When all was clear, they couldn't see Haresh anywhere.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Deceit

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Five: Lies and Deceit

* * *

Gita ran outside, having seen the flash inside her kitchen, whilst preparing supper for her husband and her daughter Rani.

Rani was puzzled as to what had just happened. She and Clyde couldn't see Mr Chandra anywhere, and whatever that white flash was had startled not only them but the entire neighbourhood.

Every resident living along Bannerman Road had left their homes, taking a good look outside, and taking some interest in the first sign of 'paranormal activity' since the day the Sycorax first made themselves known to the world.

It was strange however, that despite those living in the company of Sarah Jane Smith, for what seemed like quite a while already, none were as interested in her strange activities, apart from when her neighbours heard of her kidnapping Luke Smith, the boy who had been split up from his supposed Mother and Father.

Rani met her mother's eyes, standing across the road from her, and then a second later, her mother was striding back over to where she and Clyde were standing, slightly gob smacked.

"Have you seen your father yet Rani? He should have been home around ten minuets ago!"

Rani knew her mother was kicking off, and she didn't want to hear it.

"Um…no, no, I haven't, I mean, we haven't seen him, yet…have we Clyde?" murmured Rani, turning to Clyde, who was urged to nod his head.

Gita put her hands on her hips, looking stern and taking a tone with her daughter.

"Now Rani, I want you to be careful, because these days, those aliens out in the stars are terribly unpredictable, you do know that, don't you?" she asked Rani.

Rani nodded, unsure about how much her mum knew about aliens, but that was beside the point.

"I know mum," she replied, smiling and turning to Clyde, with an even bigger grin on her face.

Gita turned back to the front door of her house, across the road, and then remembered what she had left the house for.

"I don't suppose you know what that white flash was, only it startled me whilst I was busy cleaning the dishes. I just dropped them on the kitchen floor, and by the way, dinner will be ready in an hour, so make sure you aren't too long, whatever you do."

Rani nodded, and watched her mum, as she crossed the road, and crept inside her house, shutting the front door behind her. Was she annoyed, or was she frightened? Rani guessed she was angry, but not with her. Clyde turned back to enter Sarah Jane's house, and Rani followed him indoors.

"So…tell me why we lied to your mum?" asked Clyde, in desperation. Things were already far worse, and lying was only going to confuse the situation.

"Surely your mum deserved to know the truth?" asked Clyde.

Rani just didn't know what to do. She was shaking her head, not only in confusion, but in pure anger. Deep down, she knew her dad had been taken too, just like Sarah Jane and Luke, and probably by the exact same people.

Rani wasn't the sort of girl to let out her emotion. She kept it well covered up, but bottling it away wasn't good for her. She saw the expression on Clyde's face. For once, he wasn't in over drive, full of happiness and delight. For once, she was seeing him as the brave boy who chose to lead such a complicated life, as the one Rani had chosen only a year ago.

Things were beginning to get out of control, and she didn't want to go home, and spend a day worrying over the loss of her father. She wanted to find him, but there were so few hours left in the day, and the sky was now starry, like chalk dots on a black board. She and Clyde were going to find Sarah Jane, Luke, and Haresh. They were going to put a stop to the kidnappings, and then they were going to delve further into the mystery of the kidnappings, and who was behind them.

In Clyde's eyes, the name of the group, the Black Guardians, could only have been a front for who they were looking after or protecting. No, surely there was more to their ridiculous and highly amusing nick name. In any case, he and Rani were going to find out what.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Help Indeed!

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Six: Help indeed!

* * *

The next day, and Rani awoke in her pink bed cover, stretching her arms from out of blanket, and checked what time it was on her wrist. It was 11:30am, and for once, she didn't actually have to get up. She was still on holiday, as were the rest of her friends, only Luke wasn't probably in the best of moods, away from home, and most likely being held at gunpoint by some armed mug.

She put those thoughts out of her head. They only scared her, and she decided on getting up, dragging her legs out of the bed cover, and into the cold. She then put on her dressing gown, and slipped out of her bedroom, crossing the landing, and slowly creeping down the stairs. She could smell her breakfast cooking, and she wandered into the kitchen, but her mum was nowhere to be found.

"Mum?" she whispered, but she wasn't given a reply.

Then, she heard voices emanating from the living room, and she crept out of the kitchen, and put her head against the living room door. Her mum was obviously on the telephone, she could hear her speaking on it, and then she nudged the door gently, to see if she was correct. She was, and she listened to her mother's conversation.

"Well, he said he'd be home in about an hour or so, and that was seventeen hours ago!" she was saying.

Rani crept into the living room, appearing beside her mother, and Gita turned in surprise.

"Just one minuet officer," said Gita, holding the phone to her chest, and looking up at her daughter from the chair she was sitting on.

"You're involving the police?" asked Rani, as she now knew that that was who her mum was speaking to.

"I think it's the only sensible option Rani, what with Sarah and Luke having been kidnapped, I wouldn't your father to have been taken to!"

Rani nodded. She knew the truth, yet didn't want to say. Her mum was frightened already. Deep down, Gita knew all about aliens. She had encountered the Judoon before, and despite them being on Earth to help out, at the time, she had been terrified, alongside her husband.

Rani left her mum to her conversation, and then as she left the room, Gita called back to her daughter.

"See to it that you get your breakfast sorted," she cried, and Rani turned in the direction of the Kitchen. She had been about to wander back upstairs, to get changed and have a wash, but she was hungry, she hadn't enjoyed her fish stew yesterday.

Then, as she served up her 'big breakfast', she suddenly had to hold her hands over her ears. There was a loud bang, which had some effect on her hearing. Then, she saw the same white flash as yesterday, and it seemed to come from the living room. She took her hands away from her ears, but couldn't hear anything. She could see smoke rising from below the living room door, and she pushed it forward, and standing in the door way appeared a tall human being, draped in a black military uniform, and wearing a black gas mask, that hid his eyes, nose, and mouth, scarring Rani to some degree.

She screamed, and the man inside the mask tried to grab at her, when the same white flash enveloped the entire living room, engulfing him from behind, and Rani fell back, onto the couch, panting for breath. Suddenly, she could hear every little thing around her. The man on the telephone had been left asking 'what was the matter', and she could now hear the sausages sizzling in the pan in the kitchen.

The only thing that worried her was that her mum was gone. She too had been taken prisoner, and now Rani was left on her own. Though she still had Clyde, but what action was she to take now? Where was she to go, in order to go after these villains? She had to meet up with Clyde, that was all she knew.

Then, there was a knock on her front door, and like yesterday, she was reluctant knowing the consequences of her actions. She decided to go against her gut instincts, and when the 'somebody' at the door, turned out to be Clyde, she knew her gut instincts were playing up.

"Clyde, I'm so glad that you're here!" she said, dragging him in, and closing the door after him.

"Why, what's up?" he asked her, noticing the grey smoke behind her rise into the air, from within the living room.

"Has something happened?" he asked her.

"Yes, mum's been taken too!" she replied, almost ready to burst into tears, and Clyde took her into his arms, and held her for a moment or two.

Then Rani realised she wasn't wearing much, and she quickly told Clyde she'd just go and get fully dressed.

Clyde watched her leave him downstairs, with the smoke filling the corridor.

"Are you sure we're safe now?" shouted Clyde, from at the bottom of the staircase.

He never heard her reply to him, he was already too late. He had only entered the house a couple of minuets ago, and he had already inhaled far too much of the smoke, causing him to tumble to his knees, choking on the thick fumes, taking hold of him.

Rani had heard a tumble on the staircase, and she ran to see whether Clyde was alright. When she saw his frail body, lounging on the stair case, she ran to be at his side, checking his pulse.

"The gas?" she pondered and she found Clyde was still breathing, just unconscious.

"Clyde, you've got to wake up," she was whispering in his ear, but his eye lids were fully shut, and he couldn't hear her.

"She dragged him upstairs, away from the smoke, and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She laid him on her unmade bed, and then thought about a way in which she alone could raise awareness as to what had happened. One thing she knew she had to do, was to call an ambulance for Clyde. But the telephone was downstairs, and she had to risk dashing through the smoke, to reach for the phone.

No, that was something she couldn't risk. There was only her left fully well, and able to do something about the situation. Perhaps if she got onto UNIT? Was that an option, her contacting Sarah Jane's old and trusted friends?

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Help, at last

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Seven: Help, at last

* * *

No, if she wanted to get in touch with UNIT, she still had to get to the telephone downstairs, and she'd already decided that that was too dangerous. She had only left Clyde for a matter of seconds, before he fell unconscious. If that was to happen to her, she couldn't see how she was ever going to save her family and friends.

Luke awoke in a detention cell. He was seated at a wooden desk, with his arms by his side, and looking around, slightly dazed, and still unaware of what had happened to him before. Then, he looked up into the eyes of his captors, seated before him, with two armed guards standing at their superiors shoulders.

"Luke Smith…" murmured the slim man, seated opposite him.

"What," said Luke, having misheard the man?

"Is your name Luke Smith?" bellowed the man, raising his voice, and now standing above Luke, with his hands perched on the desk, fist shaped and angry.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Luke, frightened by the man's ferocious actions.

"We'll come to that in a second, Mr Smith," replied the man, leaving his desk, and having words with his armed guards.

Luke could hear everything he was saying to them though, despite the man's attempt at whispering. Luke had the ability to hear three thirds of all speech patterns around. He had heard the man's entire conversation.

"I'm not going to sit here quietly, you know!" Luke whined.

"Oh aren't you?" cried the slim man, adjusting his collar, and turning to his victim, clicking his fingers as if to give a signal to his men.

"No, I'm not, I'm going to make my presence known, and before you dare think I'm just going to play your ridiculous games, I'm going to tell you this right now, I'm going to escape, and get others to come after you! I have friends you know!"

At once, the man's armed guards turned towards Luke, marched towards him, and whilst one held him firmly in his seat, another taped his mouth, preventing from shouting any more.

"How do you intend to carry out you scheme now, Luke Smith?" chuckled the man, as he and his guards left the cell, leaving Luke strapped into a chair, behind Iron bars.

The man in charge was known as Doctor T, but his men referred to him as Pete. He was now on his way to deal with the other culprits.

"Which is Ms Smith's cell?" he asked one of his men.

His guard indicated a room on his superiors left, and Pete pressed down the handle, stepping into the next detention cell.

Sarah Jane was, like her son, being poorly treated, and she looked sick. She hadn't eaten or drunk any fluids for two days, and she was finding the whole situation somewhat difficult to take in, or to fully understand.

For starters, she had no idea of who those who had taken her in were. She thought she recognised Pete, but she could have been mistaken. She too had a strap over her mouth, therefore unable to answer back at her captors. She could only squirm, and right now, she was busy rubbing her bindings against the back of her chair, to set her hands free from the poorly tied knots.

Whoever these people were, she guessed they were amateurs.

Then, something unexpected happened. Pete ripped off the strap across the mouth, and Sarah Jane felt a rush of cold air hit her lips.

"About time," she said, smiling.

Pete winked; an eye lid flickered at her, as he got a chair to sit opposite her. His two guards stood behind him, brandishing their weapons.

"Where are we at, Miss Smith?" asked Pete, resting his hands before Sarah Jane, whilst one of his men prepared a cup of hot tea beside him. He took a sip from the mug, and then held it in front of Sarah Jane.

"Oh, the usual, Mr..." she trailed off.

"Mr Tyler," he said, in response to Ms Smith's question.

Then, almost at once, Pete's guards turned on him, but they were too hesitant to attack their 'so called superior'. Pete took his chance, swiftly elbowing them in their stomachs, and taking their guns from them, grabbing some ropes left underneath detention desk two, and gathered up enough to wound around his two, once loyal guards.

Then, he turned on Sarah Jane, unwinding her knots, and shaking her hands once they were free.

"I'm sorry, Ms Smith, only, well…my daughter spoke so highly of you, and well I, we need you!" he said, leading Sarah Jane towards the exit, past his two 'stunned' guards.

"Your daughter?" asked Sarah, creeping past the two men left sitting on the wooden floorboards, watching them leave their sight.

"Yes, Rose, she told me, us, of the day she met you, and how you and he, the Doctor, got on so well. You once his companion, were you not?" asked Pete, quietly, whilst they stalked the corridors of what seemed like a prison.

"You mean to say you're Rose Tyler's father," she asked Pete, now in awe of him.

"Yes," he replied, "but don't go shouting it about, please," he told her, and with that thought now lodged in her mind, she and he crept down the silent corridor, to find the others.

But was all to go smoothly? Why had Sarah Jane been kidnapped by a friend's friend? Why did Pete and 'the others' need her, and her gang, and who was she and her friends really up against?

* * *

To be continued... in **a fortnight!**


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eight: Explanations

* * *

"So, who are we up against?" asked Sarah as she and Pete slithered down, what seemed to be prison like corridors, filled with horrible smells, and prison cells.

Looking around, Pete was made aware of all sorts of dangers. Now having turned the other cheek, Pete knew that once his men were to find out about him fighting alongside Sarah Jane Smith, his men would come hunting for him.

"At this precise moment in time, Sarah, I'm afraid I can't even begin to explain who I think 'might' be behind all of this," said Pete, as he paused coming to the end of the last corridor, he and Sarah had been treading down for what seemed like an hour at most. Sarah stopped in her tracks also, and waited for Pete to check whether the next corridor was clear.

Then Pete gave the thumbs up, and took Sarah's hand, leading her round the next bend.

"Let's try this cell," said Sarah, indicating with her index finger, the cell to her right.

Pete approached the key hole, located beneath the door handle, and took out of his trouser pocket, a set of keys.

"Oh," he said, catching Sarah Jane's eye.

"It won't take me long," he added. He knew Sarah was worried that by the time Pete had found the right key, that they'd be caught and strung up once more.

Then Pete surprised Sarah by quickly jamming the right key into the lock, and as he twisted the key, the door slowly creaked open, and inside the cell, sat in two chairs, were Gita and Haresh.

"Oh, my, goodness!" shrieked Gita, quite shocked to find Sarah Jane Smith had come to her rescue.

"Keep your voice down Miss," ordered Pete, closing the prison cell door behind him, whilst keeping watch through a tiny crack in the small, square window above the door.

"Sarah, how did you find us?" asked Haresh. Like his wife, he too was slightly in awe of her presence.

"Oh, I had help from Pete here, he's not like the rest of those who work here," said Sarah, patting him on the back, before hurrying over to the two prisoners, to set them free.

"But this friend of yours is the thug who captured us. You want to watch his antics Sarah, we certainly don't trust him, do we dear," he added, turning to his wife, who was reluctant to say anything.

"No, you've got it wrong, Haresh. Pete is a friend, and what must have happened was this. He was after those who are in the same line of work as myself. He must have thought you were with me, and he made a mistake. I'm sorry that you were brought to this place. But I'm even sorrier that I can't explain anything more to you in any further details."

Sarah snapped one of the chains from off Pete's wrist, using a small device she had all but forgotten about.

"But, we've got a right to know, Sarah, and if our Rani is involved," added Gita, taking over from her husband.

Sarah had successfully freed them both, and then turned away from them both.

"She is involved, isn't she?" said Haresh, putting a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Where is she, Sarah?" asked Gita, now worrying herself to death.

"I can't say, Gita, and no, it's not because she herself has been brought here too. It's because I have no idea where she is? For all I know, she could still be back home."

Haresh turned to his wife, trying his best to comfort her. He took her in his arms, and hugged her, patting her gently on the back, and held her within his grasp for a short while. Then, he let her go, and turned to Sarah.

"It's got something to do with aliens, hasn't it," he said, confidently addressing the matter.

Sarah turned to face him, and then looked back at Pete, who just simply nodded.

"You've been keeping them a big secret, haven't you?" he stated, quite as a matter of fact.

"Oh be quiet Haresh," shrieked Gita.

Pete joined Sarah at her side, and Haresh met Gita at his side.

"You've got to excuse Haresh," she said, meeting Sarah Jane's eyes. "But we have both witnessed an alien encounter."

Sarah was quite gob smacked to hear this, and tried to make out that there was no such things as aliens.

"We know what we've seen, Sarah," said Gita, and she expected some sort of answer from her.

"I'm sorry," she said, and then allowed Pete to take over from her.

"I'm from Torchwood," he said, suavely. "I'm from a parallel universe, and I'm now defending the earth, but from what, I can't quite say, other than the fact that what I thought we were up against, has all gone out of the window. Now, I'm expecting my men to arrive within the hour, and what, its 10:00am now. As far as what Sarah Jane Smith has failed to mention to you, the business we both delve in, is off some considerable importance. We help to save humanity from aliens."

After Pete had finished, the prison cell fell silent.

"Come on," said Sarah, leading Pete, Gita, and Haresh from out of the prison cell, and down another awful corridor.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Take Over

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Nine: Take Over

* * *

"So, where are we heading Sarah?" asked Haresh, as he and his wife legged it down the grotty corridor, to who knows where.

"To find Luke, he's got to be here somewhere?" cried Sarah, as she looked to Pete for the answer to her question.

"I know where he is," said Pete, as he took Sarah by the hand, and led her down the other end of the corridor, to a cell not too far from where Gita and Haresh had been kept.

Again, Pete took out a handful of keys, inserting each one into the lock, and finding that none of those he had tried already worked in unlocking the door.

"Well, won't any of them fit the bill?" asked Sarah, standing around looking slightly out of place in the dark, mean-looking surroundings.

"I've one more yet to locate, and I can feel the groove in my jacket pocket, which means it's jammed sideways in…"

Pete fell silent. He took the key from out of his breast pocket, and then handed it to Sarah.

"Here, that should…" and it took Sarah a second to break through the door, to greet her son, who was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, behind a desk.

He was squealing, unable to speak clearly, due to what was taped over his mouth. Sarah instantly turned to Pete, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't…" but Sarah wasn't in the mood to hear some sick excuse that wasn't in any way justifiable.

She freed her son from his bindings, and then ripped the tape from off his mouth, slowly, but due to the ever increasing stressful situation, she hurried in her motherly love, hugging him quickly, before she and him were forced out of the cell by Pete and the others, due to Haresh having seen some men discussing the prisoners immediate recapture from down the long corridor.

"Where to now?" asked Haresh, frightened by the all consuming chaos.

"We leave here," said Pete, reaching into his pocket, and taking out a couple of arm bracelets.

"What do you expect us to do with those?" asked Sarah, taking one in her hand, and adjusting the settings.

Gita had already put hers on, and was waiting for Haresh to do the same.

"No!" cried Luke, chucking his onto the ground.

The bracelet snapped in two, and then exploded. Pete almost pounced on Luke, angry him for what he had done.

Then, everyone fell silent. They could hear footsteps approaching, closer and closer, until Sarah and the gang came face to face with Pete's men.

"What have you to report soldier?" asked Pete, addressing his unit.

"We've got this place surrounded, and our men are standing by, awaiting your orders, Sir!" replied the man, fully dressed in military combat gear, and carrying a heavily armed weapon.

"Good," said Pete, strolling over to his unit, and quietly engaging him in a full on conversation.

Then, after a couple of minuets, Pete strolled back from his unit, leaving him standing very still, and left watching Pete as he arrived back at Sarah Jane's side.

"Tell my men to move in at once, and that operation 'capture the flag', is to commence immediately!"

Sarah turned to Pete, and looked slightly dumbfounded.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

"That means my men will now move in, and arrest the staff…by force."

Gita knew at once what Pete meant, and Haresh followed his wife's actions, taking the bracelet off their arms, and snapping them in two.

"What are you doing?" asked Pete, simultaneously.

"I'm with Sarah Jane and her son, as is my husband. We want to know whose side you're on!" she told him.

Pete shook his head, gob smacked by what he was hearing. He was unable to answer the question without giving away who he was up against, who he and the rest of them were facing.

"Alright, if you can't answer, then we'll only assume you're against us, but…" and Sarah was cut off by Pete, who was now clearly trying to defend his position.

"I can safely say I'm on your side, but as far as who we're up against, I've no idea. Those who work here, in this prison-ish place, are from what information I've gathered, working for someone or something devilish. Something we, the Torchwood Institute have failed to come across before, or so that is what it seems like. But in all honesty Sarah, I can't name names, for I just don't know."

Sarah was now certain he was on her side, because she like him had no idea either.

"Okay, I think we can trust you," said Sarah, then turning to the others, who smiled reassuringly.

Then, they all heard shouts for help, and footsteps, and then gun shots, and suddenly, something plunged out of the darkness, towards Sarah and her friends, and laying at their feet was the remains of the Bane, whose return sent Luke into a state of shock.

The creature was dead, and as its body collapsed before them all, two soldiers appeared from out of the darkness, standing above it. They swung their guns over their shoulders, and then gave their report.

"The operation was a success. We've successfully rid this building of Bane intelligence."

Sarah turned her head up at Pete, in disbelief.

"So you knew all along it was the Bane?" she yelled up at him, from after seeing her son was alright.

"I had a hunch, Sarah, but that was all it was. Now, I have to…" and then a soldier appeared at Pete's side.

"Yes Captain, what do you want?" asked Pete.

"There's an incoming transmission, asking for the retrieval of Luke Smith, being transmitted on Universal airwaves, by what appears to be from the Bane home world."

Then, Pete turned to face Luke just in time, as his body slowly began to fade away.

"The Bane, they've taken Luke!" raged Sarah.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Held prisoner

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Ten: Held prisoner

* * *

Luke awoke in what he assumed was a space ship. He was lying on the cobbled ground, and taking in his surroundings, he came across several controls and switches embedded in the walls. He also noticed that he seemed to be on the top deck of the space craft, getting to his feet and being able to look out of a window, into space confirmed this, followed by various witches perched next to him, which controlled flight and elevation.

"Hello?" he called, his shouts echoing off the machinery.

He turned on his heel, still in awe of his immediate surroundings. He hadn't been on a space craft of this standard before, and for some reason, he thought he recognised a lot of the things he had taken an interest in since his arrival there.

"Where am I?" he cried, looking up through a glass ceiling, out at the stars, and various planets.

"That was where I had hoped to make a prince of you, Luke," said a voice.

Luke turned and looked down at the woman standing in front of him. His gaze now completely focused on her, and he smiled, before his facial expressions turned against the joy he now felt in his heart.

It was Mrs Wormwood, and she was standing elegantly, now at his side, comforting her 'so called' son.

"Get away from me," said Luke, taking three steps backwards. Though, still he felt as if everything he did was wrong. Wrong in the sense, that like Mrs Wormwood had told him on their last encounter, she gave him life.

"I see we are still playing these games," she told her son, now turning away from Luke, and weeping in silence.

Luke didn't know what to say. But then it hit him, and Luke spoke up for himself.

"But you kidnapped me, and you took my friend and family prisoners. I don't know why you continue to come after me all the time, because I already have a mother, who not only cares for me, so much so that I'll never need another, but she does love me. You just want me to become a trophy of some sort, like the school football team's trophy's, that are put up on show. Well, I'm never going o be your trophy!"

Luke's rage and despair frightened Mrs Wormwood. She turned around, to face him. She shook her head, and then placed her head in her hands. She too had something to tell her son.

"I'd never consider you as a trophy Luke, because you're better than that. I only wanted the best for you, and that's all I've ever wanted. When I fell into that darn black hole…"

Luke tried his best to show Mrs Wormwood that he was uninterested in everything she had to say, yet inside he was listening to her every word.

"I thought I'd lost touch with you. I wanted to find you, to tell you how far I've gone to prove myself worthy of your love, my son."

Mrs Wormwood trailed off. She looked up at her son, who was now crying himself. Tears ran down his cheeks, and she crept towards him, and wiped them away with her finger tips.

"Leave me," muttered Luke, and as if taking his orders, Mrs Wormwood left his sight, leaving him alone in the control room, for him to consider his position.

Once Mrs Wormwood had left his sight, Luke was anxious to call his real mum, to get her to come and find him. He reached into his jeans pocket, and found his mobile. He dialled a telephone number, and found that he was calling Rani's home address. He put the phone to his ear, and waited a couple of seconds, but there was no answer.

"No…" he murmured. He tried again.

* * *

Rani had heard the telephone ringing downstairs, and she wondered whether the smoke had cleared. She guessed that after three hours, it would have, and so she leapt out of her bedroom door, to check whether it really had.

To her relief, it had, and so she belted down the stairs, to the telephone in the living room. Fortunately, after several missed calls, the caller had continued to call back, and so she picked up the telephone, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said, and then she heard Luke's voice, and she was now so pleased that he was alright, or at least she thought he sounded alright.

"Luke, where are you? Is Sarah Jane with you?"

Rani wasn't leaving Luke to answer her questions, but he told her he didn't have long, and so she shut up.

"I'm on board a space ship, in orbit around the Earth, and I'm being held prisoner by Mrs Wormwood. It seems that it's just her who's behind all of this, and she seems to want me to be her prince!"

Rani tried to reassure her friend, but Luke sounded scared, his voice trailing off into the sound and working machinery she could hear in the back ground.

"Take note of this Rani, my current position is 2000, 100. 2.1 in space zone six. It's a zone that was closed off to space travellers over three years ago. Let mum know, if you get in touch with her at all, she'll be able to…"

Then, as if on queue, Luke's voice cut off for good.

"Luke?" shrieked Rani.

He was gone, and now standing at his side, on board the space craft, was Mrs Wormwood. She took the mobile phone from him, and snapped it in two tiny bits.

"I doubt you'll be needing this where I intend on taking you, Luke," said the elderly woman, as she strolled off once again.

"So, you've decided for me, in terms of what you're going to do with me?" asked Luke, now frightened that he was never going to see his real mother ever again.

"Yes," was Mrs Wormwood's only answer.

* * *

Rani placed the telephone down on the settee, and then thought about her options. She neither knew where Sarah Jane or mum and dad were. But she had thought about calling UNIT? She picked up the phone, and then looked for their telephone number, rummaging through Sarah Jane's diary as a result.

Then, she heard movement from upstairs, and at once she knew Clyde had awoken. She quickly dialled the number she held in her left hand, whilst she gripped her mobile in her right hand.

She heard a voice ask for her name and details, and instead of giving her information to an automated voice, she asked to be put through to the Brigadier.

* * *

Clyde wondered where he was, when he awoke in Rani's bed. He was fully dressed, and sleeping in the middle of the day. That just wasn't his style. He got up, and crept along the corridor, towards the stairs, and then on his way down, he heard Rani's voice, and he put the baseball bat he had found upstairs in Rani's room, away in the kitchen. Then crept up behind his friend, and jumped out at her.

"CLYDE!" she moaned. "Never do that ever again!"

Clyde picked up the mobile phone Rani had dropped, and held it to his ear. He thought he had heard a familiar voice.

"Brigadier?" he asked, and he was right in assuming that it was Sarah Jane's old and trusted friend, having a good old chinwag with Rani.

"What can I do for you sir?" said Clyde, mucking about.

"Hand the telephone back onto Rani Clyde, and I'll get her to tell you," said the Brigadier, chuckling to himself.

Rani took the phone from her friend, and heard the Brigadier tell her he'd get onto those currently at work at UNIT Head Quarters.

"Thank you Brigadier, and I'll get back to you on how the situation progresses," said Rani, hanging up the telephone line.

"What was all that about?" asked Clyde.

"Luke called and said that he had been kidnapped by Mrs Wormwood. He told me to take note of his position, and I decided to call on UNIT. They'll know how to get Luke back."

But remember what Sarah Jane always says Rani. She told us she wasn't always interested in getting the military involved, as they were always keen on 'blowing things up' as it were. I only hope you've done the right thing."

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Friends Reunited

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Eleven: Friends Re-united

* * *

Sarah sat by Gita and Haresh in the prison like building they had been held prisoners in. Sarah was emotional. After everything was going so well, Luke had been taken from her without her really realising. She sat on the cold, marble flooring next to her neighbours, who were doing their all to comfort her. Whereas Pete was standing, chatting to his soldiers, and wasn't in a caring mood.

"Yes, well, we require an escort out of this building, Captain!" said Pete, addressing his second in command.

"Understood, Mr Tyler," replied Captain Manning, saluting. He fetched his men, who were taking a lie down in the corridor beyond the one they were in at present, and informed them of Mr Tyler's orders. At once, they jumped to attention, and followed Captain Manning back down the corridor, to where Sarah Jane was being helped up by Haresh, and to where Pete was asking each of them to be prepared for what they all knew was going to be a long walk.

There were four soldiers, two at the front and two at the back, covering those Pete had asked an escort to protect. Sarah, Gita, Haresh, and himself were huddled in the middle, and were being led towards the exit, where Pete had been informed of a car waiting for them all.

* * *

After an hour, Rani and Clyde had been sitting around the house, waiting for a call back on the telephone from UNIT. They had not received one yet, but suddenly the house they were in shook. It was just a light tremor, and it seemed to shift various items within the house. Rani ran to the nearest window, and stared up into the sky. Towering over her roof, and just about making itself visible through the clouds, was a huge helicopter. It was making its decent, and that was what was making each and every vase within the house vibrate.

"Come and see Clyde," said Rani, dragging him over to the window. He looked up, and decided on checking it out further, by unlocking the garden door, and stepping out onto the muddy grass. He felt the almighty breeze the helicopter was sending his way. He watched as it circled the house, and then made its route back around towards the front of the building.

"I can't see where the hell it's going to land, the park round the corner has swings and little kids running around all over the place," said Clyde, stepping back into the house, and heading towards the front door.

As he and Rani opened the front door, they noticed the street outside now had about six UNIT jeeps parked in strategic positions to form a sort of landing area for the helicopter to touch down. There were soldiers standing by their jeeps, with guns hung on their shoulders. Then, once the helicopter had landed, both Clyde and Rani recognised the Brigadier.

"He was helped out the back of the helicopter by two soldiers, and then was led towards Clyde and Rani. He saluted out of sheer joy to meet up with Sarah Jane Smith's old friends again, but knew there was serious business at hand.

"Hello Clyde, hello Rani, as you can see, I've acted on what you told me, I'm here to take you and your family to UNIT Head Quarters, alongside Sarah Jane."

"No you can't do that!" said Clyde, thinking about the time he let his dad in on what he and Rani, alongside Sarah Jane and Luke got up to in their spare time.

"But why ever not Clyde," asked the Brigadier?

"Because neither Rani's parents know what we do," said Clyde, turning to Rani who nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think they might have some idea of what's been going on Clyde. I've had a car sent for them, and they are being driven back here as we speak."

The Brigadier looked over his shoulder. One of his men was pointing at a black car being driven at high speed towards them, followed by two black jeeps, which read Torchwood on the side of them.

"Here they are now," said the Brigadier, turning back to his two friends.

The cars slowed down when they reached the jeep preventing them from going any further. The stopped in their tracks and four soldiers left their jeeps, to assist those in the black car.

Sarah Jane didn't need assisting however, and she stepped out, and came face to face with the Brigadier.

"Oh Alistair, it's been such a long time," she said, overjoyed to find her friend had came to pay her a visit.

Rani, however happy to see Sarah Jane again, was in awe of having her mum and dad back together again. She ran up to them, and hugged them both. Clyde was left admiring the sheen on the helicopter, before he turned his attention to Sarah Jane and co.

"So, who's this fine gentleman?" asked Gita, turning her attention to the Brigadier.

Sarah joined Gita at her side.

"This is my old and trusted friend, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stuart, and he works for UNIT."

"Ah I see," said Gita, leading her husband back home, alongside Rani.

"But mum, I've got to…" and then she was interrupted by Sarah, who joined Rani at her side, and told her… "I'm so happy that you took the initiative to call on the Brigadiers help, but I wouldn't want anything to happen again, to do with you and your family. I think I would prefer if you stayed here, with your mum and dad."

But Rani was persistent that she wanted to be with her and Clyde, and she broke free from her Fathers grip. He was holding her close to him, when she decided that she wanted to help in getting Luke back. She knew she, Clyde, and Sarah Jane would succeed in the end.

Then Gita tried to speak up for Rani, and Rani stood silently, to hear what her mum had to say.

"Rani's right Sarah, she's done so much for you already, and she's saved that young boy's life. She told us how Clyde Langer was unconscious, and how now, well, look at him. He's fighting fit. I know what my young daughter wants from life, and that's adventure on a grand scale. Please take her with you."

Sarah turned to Rani, and then strode towards her, with her arms out, giving her a hug that told Rani she was allowed to come with her.

"Thank you so much mum," she said, but she knew her dad wasn't happy.

"Don't take any notice of me Rani," he told her.

"But I still love you dad," and once Rani had told her father that, he smiled, and put on a brave face.

Both Gita and Haresh watched as their daughter climbed into the back of the helicopter, alongside Clyde, the Brigadier, and Sarah, and watched from a short distance away, the helicopter leave Bannerman Road.

From the air, the Brigadier was able to look down on the streets below, and watch his soldiers manoeuvre their vehicles throughout the town, and back towards UNIT HQ. Clyde and Rani were full of wonder and excitement. Neither had been in a helicopter before, and the experience was electrifying. Quite like the first time they first encountered aliens.

"How are you finding the transport, Sarah?" asked the Brigadier, jolly to be in the company of old friends.

Sarah wasn't too sure, but she thought it seemed the last chance she'd get ever so close to the stars again.

"It takes me back to travelling by TARDIS," she said, looking down onto the landscape, the tiny specs that were in fact cars and buses, running their everyday routes, and farm yard animals that appeared to be the size and shape of small, rectangles. Everything from the air, looked 2D.

The helicopter had taken approximately ten minuets to get from points A to B, where UNIT HQ was hidden in the countryside, not too far out from the city, but hidden under hills, and green pastures.

The helicopter was dipping slightly, and then after moments decent, landed on a patch of grass, in a field the Brigadier said was UNIT'S heliport.

Two soldiers met the Brigadier and friends by a gate, looking onto the field. The Brigadier waved to them, and then led his friends to them.

"Where are we?" asked Clyde, unsure of his surroundings, quite like the rest of them.

"Yes, we do seem to be in the middle of nowhere," said Sarah. Then, as they neared the gate where the two soldiers were standing, the street beyond and the fields everywhere else suddenly disappeared. The fields were replaced by offices, and huge electronic machinery. The gate was the doorway to UNIT Head Quarters.

"Wow," said Sarah, not quite ready to believe in her surroundings.

"I know Sarah, we here at UNIT are quite unsettled by this new technology, but Torchwood says it will help save lives in the long run."

The Brigadier approached a man in a long white coat, who looked a lot like Einstein, in that he looked like a typical mad scientist, with a huge forehead.

"Dr Thompson, this is Sarah Jane Smith," said the Brigadier, introducing his friend to the man who the Brigadier knew would be the man to get her son back.

"Hello, Mr Thompson," said Sarah, shaking the man by the hand.

Rani and Clyde took over from Sarah, who took turns in shaking the man's hand. Then Sarah looked over the scientist's shoulder, at the work he was working on.

"What are all of these digits you have written down here?" she asked the tall, bearded man.

"Well…" and the Brigadier found himself speaking for Dr Thompson.

"These were the coordinates of the space craft where your son, Luke, is being held. Rani sent them to us, and now Dr Thompson here, is working on a transmit beam. One that will stretch millions of miles out into space, and already he's been able to send the tiniest of objects through the machine."

Sarah put an arm around Rani's shoulder, and grinned.

"Well done," she whispered to her. "You're brilliant, that's just the sort of thing I would have done."

Rani was pleased with herself for that.

"So, can't you transport us, Dr?" asked Clyde, in response to what the Brigadier had told them.

Dr Thompson sighed.

"I would not like to attempt sending a human, for I do not know whether the transportation will be a success or not."

But Clyde wasn't satisfied with such an answer.

"But you'll never know if you don't stick your neck on the line, and try…" he told the old man. He ran towards the machine, and stepped inside. Suddenly, without warning, the machine began to squeal, and then Clyde instantly vanished.

"Clyde…NO!" shrieked Rani, but when she reached out to grab him, she found she had crossed a line, and suddenly, her arms began to vanish, before her whole body finally followed suit.

"Can't you reverse the effect?" shouted Sarah, starring up at the scientist with bulging eyes.

"Try reversing the polarity," yelled the Brigadier, and he watched the scientist try his hardest to do as the Brigadier had told him, but nothing happened.

"I've got to go after them," said Sarah, jogging towards the machine.

"No Sarah, wait…" trailed the Brigadier, before witnessing the disappearance of his old friend.

In unison, Clyde, Rani, and Sarah Jane fell from the glass ceiling, in the space craft Luke thought he was trapped on.

"Oh Luke," said Sarah, getting up onto her feet, and heading towards Luke, to give him the biggest motherly hug she had ever treated him to.

"Mum," he murmured. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again, and you, Rani and Clyde."

Luke was now surrounded by all his friends, and wasn't alone in thinking that he was going to serve as a prince to a false interpretation of his mother.

"It's Mrs Wormwood, she's come after me once more," said Luke, parting from his mother's hug.

"Yes, it is indeed," said the woman in question. Mrs Wormwood stood above her 'so called son', and pecked him on the cheek, her lip balm leaving its mark on Luke's skin.

"Stay away from him, Mrs Wormwood," cried Sarah, strolling towards her enemy and looked her in the eyes, with the confidence of a warrior.

"I will not, Miss Smith. I have returned to make my son Luke a prince. He is mine, and he knows it!" she told Sarah, with the nerve of an alien so obsessed with her possession, as it were.

"Luke doesn't seem to think so, Mrs Wormwood. Now, you've had your chance to convince Luke of what is otherwise your own account of events, due to his birth, and I've already spoken with him of mine. If you so badly wanted children, why didn't you simply fall in love with one of your own kind? Surely, you creatures can spawn new Bane children. The way you seem to come after Luke would suggest you possess similar emotions and feelings as we humans."

"You insult me, Miss Smith. I do not wish to pry in the affairs of others, only those of my son. He is my creation; I ought to have some responsibility over his person. I cannot have children Miss Smith; my people aren't like humans at all. Why otherwise would I have created Luke, in the form of an earthling? If I cannot have Luke, I…"

…and whilst Mrs Wormwood continued to talk to Sarah Jane and Luke, her focus and attention on them alone, Rani and Clyde were busily rewiring the circuits of the space ship, using Sarah Jane's sonic lipstick, to disrupt key components of the ship.

"I think I might have really done something I shouldn't have then," whispered Clyde, holding on several wires that he had snapped in two. Mrs Wormwood only began to take notice of them both, once the ship began to slowly dip, before jerking her off her feet, and landing her, Luke, and Sarah Jane into a heap at the opposite end of the space craft, to where Luke and Rani continued to fiddle with the machinery.

"You stupid apes," shrieked Mrs Wormwood, struggling to get to her feet, but gravity was pinning her down.

"That's enough Clyde, Rani," called Sarah, unable to move herself.

"Whatever we've gone and done Rani, from what I can tell from where we're heading, we're dipping towards the Earth. Maybe we can steer this back home?" said Clyde, turning back to Sarah Jane, and asking her on what she thought.

"Yes, it's worth a try I suppose," and Clyde took control of the ship, steering it towards the United Kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at UNIT HQ, Dr Thompson was being aided by another two scientists, acting on the orders of the Brigadier, to reverse the polarity of the machinery. Dr Thompson knew that in order to get his friends back, he had to re-wire the circuitry.

"We require one other circuit Brigadier," and with that, the Brigadier reached into his pocket, for his mobile phone. He dialled a three digit number, and then suddenly a voice spoke through to him.

"Is this the Black Archives?" asked the Brigadier.

He heard the caller on the other end of the phone confirm this.

"This is Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, and I require a dematerialisation circuit, immediately, sent to UNIT Head Quarters at once!"

The caller agreed to this, and suddenly the Brigadier heard a strange hum of electricity coming from the transmatt. The Black Archive had acted on the Brigadiers demands, and sent the circuit via the transmatt.

He went to fetch the device, and then handed it to Dr Thompson.

"I have the device you asked for, Sir," said the Brigadier, handing it to the UNIT scientist.

"Thank you very much Brigadier," replied Dr Thompson. He inserted the device into the machinery, and at once, the transmatt became an active tool, for teleportation backwards and forwards.

* * *

Without much warning, Clyde found himself glowing in a white light. He turned to Rani, and then to Sarah Jane and Luke. They were glowing too.

"I think we're saved," called Sarah. "Hold on!"

Then, the Brigadier found himself pleased with the ultimate outcome. Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, and Rani were all back home, in one piece.

The Brigadier had saved the day.

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12: Home sweet home

The Sarah Jane Adventures

-HELP!

By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Twelve: Home sweet home

* * *

Sarah Jane got to her feet at once, and couldn't thank the Brigadier enough.

"How will I be able to repay you Brigadier?" she asked of him.

"Oh, its unnecessary Sarah, only, well, perhaps you could let me enjoy my well earned retirement, without having to battle aliens every two minuets."

Luke, Clyde, and Rani had recovered from their teleportation, and headed over to say thank you to the Brigadier, but then Clyde remembered something.

"Mrs Wormwood!" he roared.

"Oh, what about that dreadful woman?" asked the Brigadier, in his usual manor.

"Her space craft is heading towards the Earth," said Clyde.

"Crashing would be a better word," said Rani, in as urgent a tone as Clyde.

"Oh really, well not to worry, we'll alert the Valiant, they'll get onto it before it fully reaches the Earths atmosphere."

The Brigadier thanked Sarah Jane and her friends, and then asked two men to accompany them to the helicopter, a short way away from their current location. As they exited UNIT HQ, the watched as the building blurred, and then became hills and valleys once more, before leaving.

They crossed into the field to where the helicopter was parked, and then after lift off, they looked down onto the landscape once more, feeling the buzz of the helicopter for what was not only Luke's first time, but probably last time.

But Clyde had already done a deal with the Brigadier.

"Yes, of course you can come up and visit me whenever you like, and yes Clyde, I'll send the helicopter to pick you all up."

Sarah was glad Clyde had actually asked such a question, because it meant that she now had the answer to the TARDIS.

* * *

Once they'd reached Bannerman Road, the Brigadier waved off his friends, and in turn, Sarah, Luke, Clyde, and Rani waved off their wonderful friend from the ground.

"Home," said Luke, reassured by Sarah Jane's motor parked by the kerb.

"I'm going to see my parents," said Rani, giving look a hug and a kiss, before retreating in to her own home. Clyde gave Luke the 'secret handshake' they'd been working on some time ago, and then made his way home himself, and Luke was left standing beside his mum, and they both strode off, crossing through the driveway, before entering 13 Bannerman Road.

"It's good to be home, and to have you back Luke. You're my son, and the only person in my life, that I love more than anyone else in the whole world."

Sarah Jane took her son in her arms, and they embraced a long and comforting hug, that told Luke he had been missed.

"I love you mum," he said, almost in tears.

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith; the investigator, the alien crime fighter, alongside her friends, were no match for those out to get her, and to conqure the world. Not when she and her many friends were around to see that all was well. She, Luke, Clyde, and Rani were to have many more adventures, in days to come. They each to get used to their extroadinary lives. Especially now that Gita and Haresh were involved, and knew of creatures of 'outta space!'

* * *

The END.

**I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews, and I am glad you have enjoyed my sequel to Half Term. For information regarding my many other stories I intend on posting soon, please see my profile page, or there is a facebook group discussing back stories, plots, characters, and again a more detailed look into the stories I hope to publish here soon, called Nathan Mullins (dr100) .**


End file.
